Meta Knight and The Last Shadow Wolf
by LegendDarkEmpress
Summary: A strange girl appears in Dreamland, with one goal. To destroy the Star Warriors. Read as Amoria finds love in the navy blue seas, friendship in Cappies, and family in the magenta skies. MetaKnightXOC. I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.


Chaper 1:

In the deeps of space a silver star shaped spaceship flew by.

" Ugh! I am so bored. I was sent on a mission to find some kid named Kirby and I have been gone from Dragion for over five years." someone said from inside.

From inside the spaceship was a woman that was about 5ft tall. She was 10,895 years old or 34 in human age. Her eyes were a light ruby and she had snow white skin. She had navy blue hair that was pulled to the left side of her head and hung over her shoulder. She wore black robes that had red trims. On her head was a string of rubies that reached from her forehead to the end of her hair. On her neck was a silver sting that had a silver wolf pendant.

She clicked a button on her ship's control panel.

" Princess Amoria Wisdom's Travel log day 2,673. Still searching for the last Star Warrior Kirby. I have visited over ten million different planets and I have seen no sign of the one they call Kirby. I have heard rumors that Kirby has defeated the monster company Nightmare. I have also heard that he is located on Dream Land. I am heading there now. I will be there in about a few days." She reported.

She typed a few words into the console and her ship started to glow. It warped and soon arrived about a days journey away from Dream Land.

" I'm coming for you Kirby. And when I find you… The Star Warriors… The killers of the Shadow Wolves… Will be history…" Amoria said bitterly and glared at the star that would be Dream Land.

**_Meanwhile in Dream Land… Twenty years after the events of Kirby Right Back At Ya!..._**

A pink puff ball was fast asleep in a tree.

" Kirby. Kirby! Kirby, get up! Its time for your training!" a man yelled.

He had a navy blue cape on with a light blue inside. On his face was a silver mask that covered all of his face except for his eyes. His eyes glowed yellow as they glared at the sleeping Star Warrior In-Training. On his shoulders were plates of armor that were a sunset grey color and were trimmed gold. His arms were adorned with black gloves that ran down his arms and turned silver when they reached his hands. His belt was a light brown with a golden sword at his side. On his feet was a pair of violet shoes. He was about 5ft tall and his name is Meta Knight. He is one of the only full Star Warriors remaining. Also, he is 35.

" Five more minutes…." Kirby said tiredly.

Meta Knight growled. He then took out his sword. He focused on the branch Kirby was sleeping on and in a flash he appeared on the other side of the tree. The branch snapped and slid downward.

" Yikes!" Kirby yelled as he hit the ground hard.

" Next time… Don't sleep in for training." Meta Knight said and put his sword away.

" Fine. Did you really have to cut my branch though?" Kirby asked and rubbed his head.

" Yes. Now come on. If we arrive late, Galacta Knight will squire us." Meta Knight said and walked away.

Kirby froze and yelled, " Wait… Galacta Knight is here!?"

Meta Knight nodded and navy blue bat wings appeared from his back.

" Come on. We better hurry." Meta Knight said and took off.

Kirby looked at Meta Knight and tiny pink angel wings popped out from his back and he took off after Meta.

The two flew for a while till they reached King DeDeDe's castle. They landed and their wings vanished.

" Your both late." someone said.

The two looked up and saw a 6ft tall white man that was a few feet taller than Meta Knight stood their. He had on a white mask that was similar to Meta Knight's, but his had a large gash down the middle. His body behind the mask was a dark pink and his eyes glowed the same color. He had greyish feathered wings that shimmered in the sun. On his arms were silver plates of armor. His body was similar to Meta Knight's but it was covered in silver armor.

" Galacta Knight. Sorry about that, I had to go wake up Kirby… Again." Meta Knight said and bowed. (A/N: Don't flame me for that part. I wanted to give Galacta some slack. Also, who else would be perfect to train Kirby?)

" Next time, Leave him in the tree." Galacta said calmly.

" Yes sir." Meta said and glared at Kirby.

" Come. We have something to look into." Galacta said and walked away.

The two quickly followed and the three Star Warriors soon arrived at a crash sight in Whispy Woods.

" It just fell out of the sky! A girl that looked almost about a year younger than Meta Knight came out of it and demanded to see the Star Warrior." Whispy Woods said and dropped a silver star ship.

" What did she look like Whispy?" Kirby asked and examined the ship.

" She was about 5ft tall. Her eyes were a light ruby and she had snow white skin. She had navy blue hair that was pulled to the left side of her head and hung over her shoulder. She wore black robes that had red trims. On her head was a string of rubies that reached from her forehead to the end of her hair. On her neck was a silver sting that had a silver wolf pendant. She had a cold icy look in her eyes that reminded me of you, Galacta Knight." Whispy said and started to shake.

Galacta froze when Whispy finished describing the girl.

" It cant be… I sent her to live with the Digimon!" Galacta thought.

" I knew you would bring the one I was looking for here." someone said.

The four looked up and saw the very girl that Whispy described sitting in a tree.

" Who are you? Why have you come to Dream Land?" Kirby asked.

" My name is Princess Amoria Wisdom. I have come here to get revenge on my people, The Dragonian Shadow Wolves." she replied and glared at the Star Warriors.

" What do you want with the Star Warriors?" Meta Knight asked.

" I want to eliminate them. Just like what they did to my people!" Amoria yelled and pulled out a blade made of a strange metal and gave off a dark blue aura.

" Fine then! I will fight and win!" Kirby yelled and started to inhale.

Amoria jumped from her tree and stabbed her sword into the ground. She remained on the ground as Kirby sucked up leaves.

" I have destroyed countless of Star Warriors! You are the only one I have to beat then my people will be avenged!" Amoria yelled when Kirby stopped inhaling.

" So, she thinks the Star Warriors destroyed her people. I wonder if this has something to do with Nightmare." Meta Knight though bitterly.

Kirby then glowed and he gained a large hat made out of leaves.

" So you know how to copy abilities. Well being Leaf Kirby wont work! The people of Dragion are counting on me!" Amoria yelled and leapt and Kirby.

" Kirby! Inhale this sword!" Galacta Knight yelled and threw a sword at Kirby who inhaled it and became Sword Kirby, but the sword was made out of a leaf.

" So now you have learned the Double Copy. This is going to be fun now, Leaf Sword Kirby." Amoria said and attacked.

" Well this is new." Meta Knight said.

Kirby blocked her attack and attacked. Amoria dodged it and whispered a few words. Her necklace started to glow and she started to transform.

She now looked a tiny bit like Wolfwrath, but with some major differences. The jewel on her head was a ruby and it was circled in a silver ring. Her fur was pitch black with a white ring of fur around her neck. Her claws were sharper and had some old red spots on them. Her eyes glowed an old blood crimson.

" She changed into Wolfwrath!" Meta yelled surprised.

" She is a Shadow Wolf! They have this ability! It makes them the most feared creatures in the universe!" Galacta yelled and raced in to help Kirby.

Amoria growled deeply and leapt at Galacta and started to claw at his face. She hit him many times and when Kirby tried to rush in she kicked him away.

She rushed in the direction of Cappy Town.

" She is heading towards Cappy Town!" Kirby yelled.

The three Star Warriors chased after her till she was on the beach.

" We just have to get her into the water." Meta said and with Galacta and Kirby's help they pushed Amoria till she was in the water.

" Yeah! Take that!" Kirby yelled happily.

" I fear the battle is not over yet, Kirby. Shadow Wolves are not like WolfWraths. They are immune to water, but weak to light and fire. The water does have a small effect on them though." Galacta Knight said and turned away with tears in his eyes.

" Galacta… Your not telling us something." Meta Knight said and set a hand on Galacta's shoulder.

" Your right… I know that girl… I joined the Star Warriors to try and keep her safe. My real name is Arthur Wisdom. I was once a Shadow Wolf." Galacta said and pulled out a black wolf pendant.

It started to glow and he changed into a form that was larger than Wolfwrath. His fur was white with a small black ring of fur around his neck. On his head was a ruby that was surrounded by silver. His eyes were still magenta, but they were the same as Wolfwrath's, in a way.

" Wow…" Meta Knight said surprised.

" Galacta… You look amazing! Wait, what is that necklace for?" Kirby said and pointed at a necklace with a small paw locket.

" It's a locket, with a picture of me and my daughter." Galacta said and howled a tune causing the locket to open.

Inside it was a picture of Galacta Knight in his Shadow Wolf form, along with a small Shadow Wolf with pure black fur and pink eyes.

" Awwwww, she is so cute." Kirby said.

" Yes, After our planet was destroyed, I sent her to a place called the Digital World, where she was raised and taught by two groups called the Seven Great Demon Lords and the Royal Knights. I never saw my little aura wolf after that." Galacta Knight said and looked down sadly.

" I'm sure we will find her, now lets head back to the castle." Meta Knight said and flew off.

Kirby and Galacta Knight raced after him, unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

" Galacta Knight…. a Star Warrior… Is my father?" the person asked then took off with silver wings.

**_At Castle DeDeDe… Tiff's POV…_**

I was so happy, when I saw Meta Knight land in the courtyard. I raced from my room, and outside in under ten seconds.

" Hello Tiff. It's a lovely day isn't it?" Meta Knight said as Kirby and a creature that looks like the mix between Wolfwrath and Galacta Knight ran up to us.

" Meta Knight… Tell her the truth. We encountered a girl that wants to destroy the Star Warriors." the beast said as it glowed and changed into Galacta Knight.

" No way! You're a Shadow Wolf!?" I asked in shock.

He nodded and blushed. I giggled lightly and smiled at Galacta Knight. I noticed a necklace around his neck, so I opened it. Inside was a picture of the beast I saw earlier with a smaller one that was black and white.

" Wow… I'm guessing that the large white beast is you while the black and white one is your daughter." I said.

He looked at me in shock and nodded.

" Her name is Amoria Yang Wisdom. She was a very kind and sweet girl. I only wish, I could have seen her grow up." Galacta said sadly.

" Maybe if you hadn't abandoned our people, when Nightmare attacked, you would have!" someone yelled from above us.

We looked up and saw a girl with black hair, pale skin, and red eyes looking at us.

" Galacta Knight! Tell me! Are you really Damien Yin Wisdom?" She asked and jumped into the air causing a pair of silver bat wings with green spikes and red edges to appear and cary her to the ground.

" Amoria... Yes... It is true. I am your father. King of The Shadow Wolves." Galacta Knight said.

Cliffhangger! I'm back people! Hope you enjoy it! This is a Meta KnightXOC story.


End file.
